A Grande Batalha das Guerreiras Mágicas
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: A grande batalha se inicia. As Guerreiras Mágicas conseguirão vencer Zagard? Ou surgirá um novo inimigo?


Finalmente com você

**A Grande Batalha das Guerreiras Mágicas**

**L**ucy, Marine e Anne finalmente haviam se tornado Guerreiras Mágicas após Lucy ter acordado o último mashin, Rayearth.

Elas, já dentro de seus mashins, saíram voando para descobrir onde se encontrava o castelo onde a Princesa Esmeralda estava aprisionada. Mas não sabiam por onde começar. Até que de repente, elas ouvem a voz da Princesa vinda dos orbes que Ferio havia dado à Anne e Lucy.

Lucy: - O item mágico...

Marine: - Qual o problema, Lucy?

O item mágico (orbe) continuava apitando insistentemente.

Anne: - O item mágico está brilhando!

??: - Eu sou... –uma voz começou a sair da jóia da mão de ambas. -...Esmeralda de Cephiro.

Lucy/Marine/Anne: - Princesa Esmeralda! –disseram as três juntas, surpresas.

Esmeralda: - Guerreiras Mágicas... –ela começou –Meus poderes enfraqueceram... e posso apenas comunicar-me com vocês através deste item mágico.

Lucy: - Você está bem? Zagard fez alguma coisa?

Esmeralda: - Guerreiras Mágicas, não há mais tempo. Por favor concedam-me meu desejo... E salvem esta terra, Cephiro...

Lucy: - Princesa Esmeralda!! Onde... Onde você está agora?

De repente uma luz desce do céu, atingindo primeiro o item mágico de Lucy e depois o de Anne e depois voltando para o céu, formando um triângulo.

"O lugar acima do céu para o qual as luzes apontam... é onde eu estou." –pensou Anne, olhando para o céu.

Esmeralda: - Guerreiras Mágicas... Por favor... Apressem-se... Apressem-se e levem-me... –Elas não puderam ouvir Esmeralda terminar de falar, pois as luzes dos orbes que enquanto a princesa falava se apagou.

Lucy: - Princesa Esmeralda!

Marine: - A voz se foi.

Anne: - O que será que aconteceu...

Lucy: - Vamos lá! –começou Lucy apontando para cima –Zagard está lá em cima!

Anne/Marine: - Certo!

Elas então saem voando em direção ao local mostrado pelas luzes.

Esmeralda: - Guerreiras Mágicas convocadas de outro mundo... Por favor, cumpram a lenda... E permitam-me... Permitam-me par... –ela suplicava em pensamentos, mas foi interrompida por Zagard aparecendo em sua frente. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele.

Esmeralda: - Por favor... –começou ela –Acabe com isso... Esta é a lei de Cephiro. A promessa desta terra. Não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

Zagard: - Eu sei disso.

Esmeralda: - Zagard...

Zagard: - Eu sei disso. –começou ele –Fui escolhido para ajudar as suas preces, o Pilar. A lei de Cephiro de que o coração determina tudo... está gravada dentro de mim mais profundamente do que em qualquer um. –ele parou de falar, ao sentir dor em seu ombro esquerdo, que estava sangrando devido a última batalha.

Esmeralda: - Zagard, você está ferido!

Zagard: - Não é nada... –ele disse com uma cara de dor.

Nesse mesmo instante, Esmeralda usou seu poder para curar o ferimento no ombro. Ele olhou para o ombro já curado e disse:

Zagard: - Devo derrotar as Guerreiras Mágicas. O que pensa que está tentando fazer, curando esse ferimento?

Esmeralda: - Zagard... –seus olhos caíam mais e mais lágrimas.

Zagard: -Esmeralda... Eu apenas lhe faço chorar... Desejo seu sorriso mais do que qualquer outro... Mas mais do que qualquer outro, eu estou aqui apenas para deixá-la triste.

Esmeralda: - Zagard...

Ele então passa sua mão esquerda pelo rosto dela levemente. Então se levantou.

Zagard: - Vou destruir a lenda das Guerreiras Mágicas.

Esmeralda: - Espere, Zagard... Zagard!

Enquanto isso, as Guerreiras Mágicas ainda voavam em direção onde as luzes apontavam.

Lucy: - Aquele é... o castelo onde a Princesa Esmeralda está presa!

O castelo era cercado por enormes cristais de gelo.

Marine: - Lucy! -Olhe para lá! –disse apontando para o que estava mais a frente.

Elas então puderam avistar um mashin negro em cima de um desses gigantescos cristais de gelo.

Lucy: - A-Aquilo é... um mashin?

Marine: - Existe mais mashins que esses três?

-Então vocês chegaram até aqui... lendárias Guerreiras Mágicas.

Anne: - Essa voz...

Lucy: - Zagard.

Anne: -Nós precisamos desses três porque o inimigo também usa mashins...

Lucy: -Entendi...

Marine: -Era por isso que reviver os mashins era uma condição para tornar-se Guerreira Mágica.

Zagato: -Isso é algo que criei usando toda a minha força e todo o meu coração. Pelo propósito de derrotar as Guerreiras Mágicas!

Lucy: -Vamos lá! Marine! Anne!

A partir daí, deu-se então o início de mais uma batalha: as Guerreiras Mágicas contra Zagard.

Enquanto isso, Esmeralda em sua prisão de água, suplicava, em vão, para que parassem com essa luta.

Esmeralda: - Ah... Parem... Pare... Zagard... Zefir está no fim. Não dá mais. -ela dizia entre lágrimas –Por favor, parem... Zagard... Por favor... Por favor, pare! Nesse ritmo... Se isso continuar...

Marine: -Dragão Aquático!

Zagard: -Círculo de Proteção!

Esmeralda: -Eu vou...

Anne: -Sopro da Proteção!

Esmeralda: -Eu vou...

Lucy: -Flecha de Fogo!

Esmeralda: -Eu vou...

Zagard: -A lenda não vai virar realidade. A lenda das Guerreiras Mágicas... Vou destruí-la... com essas mãos! Invocar Raio!

Lucy: -Marine... Anne...

Marine e Anne: -Lucy...

Lucy: - Vamos fazer o melhor possível... Vamos fazer o melhor possível. Se derrotarmos Zagard, nós poderemos voltar para Tóquio. Se derrotarmos Zagard... poderemos resgatar a Princesa Esmeralda, que nos trouxe aqui para Cephiro. Poderemos salvar este mundo chamado Cephiro!

Marine: - Nós lutamos juntas até aqui. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder agora!

Anne: - Nós devemos combinar nosso poder e fazer o melhor que pudermos!

Lucy: - Quando voltarmos, nós três voltaremos juntas! Não podemos perder. Nós nos... recusamos... a perder!

Nesse momento, Lucy com sua espada, partiu pra cima de Zagard, fazendo as espadas se chocarem.

Lucy: - Por que você raptou a Princesa Esmeralda?! Não é a princesa o Pilar desta civilização?! Cephiro não sumiria sem as orações dela... assim como todos os habitantes desta terra?

Zagard: - E por que só a princesa tem que rezar... pela paz de Cephiro?

Lucy, Marine e Anne: – Quê?

Zagard: - Por que a Princesa Esmeralda tem que ser a única a sustentar esta terra com suas orações? Feixe de Força!!

Lucy: - O que quer dizer?

Zagard: - A pessoa escolhida como Pilar... não tem liberdade... orar por essa terra é seu único destino... Por que Esmeralda é a única... a usar os grilhões de ser o Pilar de Cephiro e viver a vida desta forma? Fissão Nuclear!!

Marine: - Nós não podemos perder...

Anne: - Nós vamos voltar para Tóquio juntas...

Lucy: - Nós jamais trairíamos... nossos amigos...

Lucy/Marine/Anne: - NÓS NÃO VAMOS PERDER!! TURBILHÃO... DE LUZ!!

Zagard: - Princesa Esmeralda... você... está livre...

Nesse momento, o mashin de Zagard explodiu com o ataque que recebera das três.

Esmeralda: NÃÃÃÃOO!! ZAGARD... ZAGARD...!!

Esmeralda nesse momento começou a ficar desesperada. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e o desespero era cada vez maior por ter perdido Zagard. Até que...

Lucy: - A Princesa Esmeralda está dentro do castelo!

As três ainda em seus mashins adentraram o castelo e deram de cara com uma mulher de cabelos longos, ondulados e loiros e olhos azuis. Elas então saíram dos mashins para ficarem frente a frente com essa mulher.

Lucy: - Quem é você?

??: - Eu sou... Esmeralda.

Lucy: - Princesa Esmeralda?

Marine: - Mas... Mas... Quando nos ajudou lá na fonte eterna...

Anne: - Ela tinha... a aparência de uma criança...

Lucy: - Você é mesmo a Princesa Esmeralda?

Esmeralda: - Eu sou Esmeralda...

Marine: - Ela lembra muito aquela menina que vi na Fonte Eterna...

Anne: - Tem os mesmos cabelos dourados e os olhos são da mesma cor...

Lucy: - Princesa Esmeralda... Nós fomos orientadas pelo Guru Cléf... Priscila forjou nossas armas, Mokona nos mostrou os caminhos... E assim acordamos os três mashins.

Esmeralda: - Zagard...

Lucy: - Derrotamos Zagard... Usando os mashins defensores de Cephiro... Princesa Esmeralda!?

Anne: - Será que ela está ferida?

Marine: - Tem coisa errada!

Esmeralda: - Foram vocês... As responsáveis pela morte de... Zagard? FORAM VOCÊS QUE MATARAM O MEU BEM AMADO ZAGARD?!

Lucy: - O quê?

Esmeralda: - ISSO É IMPERDOÁVEL!

A fúria da princesa foi tão grande que com isso acabou dispertando seu mashin e isso fez com que o castelo começasse a desmoronar. E os mashins começaram a recolher a princesa e as garotas para dentro deles.

Marine: - Estamos dentro dos mashins!!

Lucy: - Os mashins nos salvaram a tempo!!

Anne: - O castelo está desmoronando. Temos que sair daqui!!

Nisso, os três mashins junto com o da princesa saem do castelo a tempo, e, Esmeralda pega a espada que era de Zagard, que estava no chão.

Esmeralda: - Esta é... É a espada de Zagard... Vou matá-las com a espada de Zagard... Guerreiras Mágicas!!

**Continuação na próxima fic "Finalmente com Você"**

**OBS: **Pra quem não assistiu Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, a fic é um resumo do capítulo 19 e metade do 20, já que o resto do episódio 20 estará na continuação dessa fic.


End file.
